Femtocell radio access networks (RANs) typically provide wireless telephony and/or data services to a limited geographical region, such as a residence or a business. A femtocell device may be deployed in such a region to provide base transceiver station (BTS) functions, base station controller (BSC) functions, or both, to wireless communication devices (WCDs). Consequently, a femtocell device may radiate to define one or more limited-range wireless coverage areas. Such an arrangement can provide modest wireless coverage to areas that may not be well-served by macro-cellular wireless coverage areas. Femtocell devices may also be low-cost (at least when compared to analogous macro-cellular devices), and may exhibit a relatively small physical size.
In addition to these advantages, femtocell RANs may also have drawbacks. For instance, a femtocell device that is deployed in a privately-owned location, such as a residence or business, is typically intended to only be used by individuals who live at the residence or work at the business. Without some way to control access to the femtocell RAN, nearby users may be able to gain access to and use the wireless resources of the femtocell RAN. Such use may have a deleterious impact on the performance and security of legitimate users of the femtocell RAN.